A Christmas With The Fitz's
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: Simmons' family are spending Christmas far from their cosy home in England with an Aunt that Jemma Simmons hates... so she accepts Fitz's invitation to spend the holiday in Scotland with his large, loud and traditional family. It would be an understatement to say that she ends up seeing a side Leo Fitz shes never seen before. (Will be multi-chapter)
1. An Easy Holiday

**I know a few people of done this kind of fic already but I just really wanted to do my own version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything accept my OC's.**

**Skye's POV (only for this chapter though.)**

"Do I smell Cocoa?" Skye exclaimed, arriving in the common room to find Fitz-Simmons, Fitz had his legs draped the length of the couch and Simmons was curled up in an arm chair. They both held huge mugs of cocoa.

Jemma Simmons gestured toward the surface behind her, smiling, "If you fancy some there's loads left."

"Careful though, 's got chili in it!" Fitz warned Skye, craning his neck to tell her as she eagerly reached for a mug.

"Chili?" Skye repeated, raising an eyebrow, pouring herself a cup and dipping her finger in it. Fitz-Simmons nodded in unison.

"It's amazing!" Fitz proclaimed with conviction. Skye tasted the drop on her finger, and found it surprisingly delicious.

"Whittard's Chili hot chocolate." Simmons took in a deep breath and sighed as if revelling in good memories, "My mum sent me a pot a few months back; we always have it around Christmas time."

Skye warmed her hands on the mug; she shivered as it warmed her up, "Move along, Genius." Skye order Fitz and joined him on the couch. "Ward's being pushy today." She acknowledged the Christmas card in Jemma's free hand, "You guys are going back home for Christmas then?" Skye inquired, taking a sip.

Fitz glanced at Jemma, "Well, I am."

Simmons squinted in thought, "Well, if you mean the UK, then yes, if you mean my family home in Petersfield, then no."

"Oh?" Skye prompted.

Simmons' grinded her teeth, "Well, my parents and brothers are going to my Aunt Ruth's in New Zealand for Christmas, and frankly I hold a strong dislike for the woman and her demonic offspring. My mother doesn't want me spending Christmas alone of course and well, Fitz's parents invited me to spend Christmas with them, and so I'm going to Glasgow for Christmas."

"Actually it's no' Glasgow, 's too far out," Fitz shook his head.

"It is Fitz, it says on the map," Simmons shot him a good-natured glare.

"Doesn't," Fitz muttered into his Cocoa.

Simmons' chose to ignore Fitz's comment, "So Skye, have you got plans?"

"Nope," Skye pursed her lips and shook her head, "I spent last Christmas with Miles but I think that's off the cards this year. Probably just spend it here with Coulson and Ms Merry in the cockpit." She joked and tried to look like she was fine with spending Christmas on the bus, flashing Fitz-Simmons a convincing smile, even if it hurt, because even though Miles had betrayed her trust, she was still going to find the holiday hard without him, or at least someone she could call a friend. Skye wondered if when she worked out who her parents are things might be different, the idea of spending Christmas with family seemed so distant and desirable, she couldn't believe Simmons was passing it up so easily, and to spend it with Fitz! The boy she saw for hours practically every day of the year.

The alarm on Fitz's watch went off. He quickly placed his drained mug on a coaster and pressed a button to silence it, "Got a check on Aegis." he explained excitedly, striding off in the direction of the lab. While his words probably meant something to Simmons, Skye was none the wiser.

"I'm not even going to bother asking who or what that is." Skye said, leaning back into the pillows of the couch with a mock defeatist attitude.

Simmons smiled awkwardly, "Trust me, it's not worth an explanation."

"Simmons, can I ask you something personal?" Skye stated hastily, leaning forward again.

Simmons shrugged, "Depends what it is."

"Why are you really spending Christmas with Fitz and not your family?"

"Oh God Skye, I know it must seem odd to you." Simmons paused, resting her head on her hand, trying to think of the nicest way to say it all, "You know, it's okay to love people and not want them around the whole time. It's just so much easier; family is hard work, no one tells you that."

"Okay. You're right; it does sound very very weird." Skye established, looking a tiny bit disappointed in the young biochemist.

"Please don't think any less of me Skye. It's been a turbulent few months, and I just want a calm week with no bickering, or teasing, or awkward questions about my life. Fitz's family are so different from mine, and that's what I need right now. I'll visit mine in the spring. Plus, my Aunt really is a horrid woman." Simmons concluded, with a slight look of disgust.

"I can't believe the girl who jumped out an aeroplane is afraid of her own family."

"Yeah," Simmons half-laughed, biting her lip.


	2. The Fitz's

"There it is!" Fitz yelled and pressed his finger firmly against the freezing shatterproof glass, frost gathered around the edges of the small window courtesy of the cool Scottish air. Simmons and Skye joined him at the glass in haste, pressing their faces up against it. Ward simply glanced at the window before going back to cleaning his favourite pistol.

"Wow! Fitz," Skye elbowed him in the ribs, her eyes wide and mouth open in awe, "You never told me you were rich?"

"I'm no' rich though, my parents are."

"Yah," Skye scoffed, "That's what rich kids say."

"It really is picturesque though Fitz." Simmons observed the large, solitary house, in the middle of the pale, ice-bound landscape just north of Glasgow. It was large, easily 3 stories, with elegant angles and aesthetically placed windows, and what seemed to be an out-house in the corner of the equally large and gorgeous garden. It was an off-white colour with dusty green ivy climbing the walls, and smoke billowing lazily from the chimney.

"What do your parents do?" Skye asked, suddenly curious as to where the money for the beautiful home had come from.

"Fitz's dad's an architect; he has a company called 'Fitz and sons'." Simmons' stated, her eyes quickly searching Fitz's face, it was a bit of a sore point with him; he didn't go into the business like his brothers. Despite his parents not minding at all it made Fitz feel a little like the outsider, though he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to go into engineering. "He was one of the ones who worked on the Gherkin." Simmons shot Skye a look that made Skye feel like she should be impressed.

"The Gherkin?" Skye chuckled, falling back into an armchair.

"Strange name for a building," Ward said, not looking up, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"'s just a nickname," Fitz scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "'cause the skyscraper is kind of shaped like a gherkin. My dad always says they asked him to make it memorable and different, so he did."

"And your mom?" Skye asked as she attempted to pick up part one of Ward's guns off the coffee table. Ward shot her a sharp glare and she drew her hand back slowly, as if afraid of getting bitten.

"Child psychologist," Fitz said bitterly.

Skye nodded slowly trying not to laugh, "That must have been fun growing up." Fitz narrowed his eyes at her.

The sound of the engine changed pitch, signalling that they were coming into land.

"We'll miss having you nerds around." Skye told Fitzsimmons as she gave them a quick squeeze goodbye.

Fitz-Simmons hauled their bags over their shoulders and said their goodbyes to the rest of the team, shaking Coulson's hand and exchanging nods with May and Ward.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Jemma's eyes twinkled.

Ward and Skye stayed a while longer than May and Coulson to watch the two scientists trample across the small field they had landed in, the frozen grass crunching like tiny shards of glass under foot, shrugging their bags further over their shoulders.

Skye pulled her jacket closer around her torso; it wasn't designed for the icy, evasive breeze of Scotland. Ward placed a hand on her shoulder as May started to bring up the ramp, "How about we throw some punches to warm up Rookie?"

"Sounds fun," Skye muttered sarcastically, but went to get ready all the same.

"Remember Jemma, 's far as me family knows we got an eleven hour flight with Virgin Atlantic from JFK airport to Edinburgh airport, paid for through our savings, and then got the train from Edinburgh to Glasgow, at which point we got a taxi from the airport which cost us £23.30. Kay?" Leo Fitz took a deep breath.

"Stop it Fitz. They're not going to ask about all that!" Jemma put her free around and his neck, "Just relax a little bit."

"Yeah, but when you meet my Ma, just remember…"

"Just open the gate Fitz!" Jemma laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Right!" Fitz sucked in another breath, tentivly reaching to buzz himself in the front gate, reluctant to remove his hand from its warm coat pocket.

"Yes?" A young girl's voice answered through the speaker.

"Hey Amelia, feel like letting me in?" A lopsided smile grew on Fitz's face; he had a really soft spot for his baby sister.

"Leo!" The voice shrieked excitedly, and the gate clicked opened.

Fitz shot Simmons a grin and motioned for her to follow him down the path to front door, "Come on, my mam'll make us a cuppa."

Fitz enjoyed the feeling of slipping his key in the lock of his old front door, it was different from the key pads and recognition software he'd come to know.

"Leo!" Amelia yelled again, jumping on him before he could even put his bags down.

"For God's sake don't ye go suffocating him Millie, ye Dunderhead!" A lanky man, with dark reddish brown hair and a green Christmas themed jumper, scorned the seventeen year old playfully in a thick Scottish brogue. Simmons recognised him as Fitz's older brother, Alfie, referred to by Fitz as a 26 year old with the mind of a nine year old.

Amelia pulled away, giving Simmons a nod and a bashful smile, allowing Alfie to give his little brother a hug and a pat on the back. Leo then quickly removed his coat and scarf before anyone else could jump him, taking Simmons' coat and scarf too.

"Wheres me hug from Hamish then?" Fitz joked.

"Hamish 'no here yet, Leo. He and Mandy are getting here at five." Amelia said. Simmons knew Hamish to be the oldest Fitz brother at 28 years of age and Mandy his girlfriend; Fitz always said that Hamish was the family member he spoke least too. After Hamish moved to London to head the offices his father had in the capitol he hadn't had a lot of free time, and calls from London to wherever Fitz happened to be cost a bomb.

"Alfred!" A female voice called, "Is that Leo home?" Then Fitz's mother appeared, answering her own question, the woman squealed.

"Yes Ma," Alfie sighed, rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Hey Mum," Fitz sent her a begrudging smile and wrapped his arms around her.

Jane Fitz considered his shirt and straightened his tie with pride, "Look at me boy all lovely and smart."

Simmons was starting to feel slightly intrusive when Jane acknowledged her, "And this is of course must Jemma."

"Nice to meet you," Jemma took her hand and smiled awkwardly at the woman she rogognise from Fitz's photos, she had the same blue eyes as Fitz, surrounded by thin crow's feet, them and the lines around her mouth betrayed her as someone who laughed a lot, but short, dark hair, that didn't remind her of Fitz at all.

"Oh, your hands are dearly cold!"

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Come in, I'll make us a spot o' tea." Jane patted her hand, and gestured for Jemma to follow her, "You too Leo, ye must be freezing."

Moments later they were all sat around the sat around the breakfast table in the kitchen; it was modern, with white surfaces and silver utensils, which reminded Fitz-Simmons of their lab at the academy.

"So, how's New York treatin' ya?" Alfie reached for another custard cream biscuit only to be smacked away by his mother as she set the tea pot on the table.

"You're not a wee boy anymore Alfred," Mrs Fitz tutted, "You ought to be watching this, ye rascal!" she patted his stomach, before turning to look at her youngest son, "But my, what are they feeding you, Leo, you're looking a tad on the skinny m'love. Have another biscuit." Jane offered Leo the plate as she took her seat.

Leo taunted his brother with his custard cream, biting into it slowly, licking his lips. Alfie's eyes narrowed. Millie was giggling under her breath, and Jemma couldn't help but smile widely, she'd rarely seen Fitz like this before; childish and playful.

"What's this then, hey?" A strong voice questioned as the owner burst through the back door with a panting Border terrier at his heels. Leo's father was a tall, lean man, with a thin head of greying pale ginger curls, and a shading of stubble around his jaw. Angus Fitz's eyes were a dark green and he wore a large kaki anorak. The Fitz's dog charged for Leo, struggling, balancing on his back paws to clamber onto Leo's lap. Leo gave the dog a quick rub between the ears.

"Leo's back Angus," Jane Fitz answered her husband's question with shining eyes, rhetorical or not.

"Ah!" Angus Fitz cried, "Come here Lad!" He scooped Leo into a hug before he knew what was happening.

"Good to see ya Da'." Fitz sighed into his father's shoulder.

"And I see ye brought your bonnie lass with ya, hey?" Angus slapped his youngest son on the back.

Fitz-Simmons was still and then came to an understanding of his words simultaneously; protesting in unison, with the Fitz's looking on amused.

"Jemma's no me girlfriend Da," Fitz explained, "Just me best friend." Jemma didn't hear him say it often, but just knowing that he saw her like she saw him was reassuring.


	3. Falling

When Simmons had finished unpacking she went to search for Fitz, finding him quickly, in the room next to hers, sprawled across his bed looking through an old book of his.

Jemma peaked in, looking from Fitz on his double bed to around the room she noted the large messy bookcase and a desk, covered in dents, scratches, screwdrivers and a few broken pencils, bits of different machines all collected in a big clear box beside it. She wandered, her fingers reaching up to the frame on the wall with a small white t-shirt inside, with the words _'St. George's Catholic Primary; Class of 1995'_, the thought of a tiny Leo Fitz in that jumper was adorable. Picking up a photo frame off his windowsill to see a seven year old Fitz sat in tartan pyjamas on the sofa with a newborn Amelia.

"There's someone I want you to meet!" Fitz exclaimed suddenly, sitting up.

"Pardon?" Jemma turned to face him, frowning, placing the frame back down.

"Just he loves meeting new people, but he doesn't often." Fitz rubbed the nape of his neck nervously, perhaps a little scared, "He's really lovely, just lonely and sometimes 'ard to understand."

"You want me to meet who exactly?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow me!" Leo told her, holding out his hand, his eyes pleading. Jemma was almost pleasantly shocked; Fitz often liked to keep a slight physical and emotional distance, a defence trait she'd come to understand, but Leo. Leo wanted her to take his hand, and she didn't disappoint.

Leo led her down the stairs, passing her her shoes, and stopping her as she reached for her coat, telling her she wouldn't need it. Jemma was intrigued.

Leo took her hand again, leading her down the corridor, through the dining room, and out the back door. The cold air hit her like a bus, her skin prickling and eyes watering as it pressed against her, the only warm part of her the hand Leo gripped as he pulled her forward, jogging now.

They reached the small building at the back of the garden that Jemma had spotted from the sky, only now could she see the window boxes filled with snowdrops and white jasmine. The jasmine climbed the brick. The knocker Leo reached for was shaped like a Scotsman in a kilt holding a set of bagpipes.

"Someone lives in your garden?" Jemma hissed in disbelief, rubbing her free hand against the opposite arm.

A lot of muttering came from the other side of the door, there was a click and the door opened. There stood a scrawny elderly man with silver curls and an absent smile on his face. His eyes the deep Scottish blue of the River Dee, brimming with history, a life lived and fading now; grasping desperately on empty spaces, noting in his mind not to forget, but has forgotten what he must not let himself forget.

"'Eh Donny!" The old man grinned, gestured for them to come inside.

"Actually Grandpa Stuart, 's Leo, Jane's son, your daughter's son. Donny's me uncle." Leo explained calmly, smiling forcefully. He confirmed Jemma's suspicion. Leo's grandfather had Dementia, a degenerative brain disease, something Leo had hinted at before but neither scientist liked talking about their families.

"Oh…" The old man froze; there was panic and pain in his eyes, he began to stutter, "Aye! O' course! 'll make us 'nd ye lass a cuppa. 'ave a seat son." Grandpa Stuart's accent was strong, he ushered them toward the sofa, and FitzSimmons sat.

When they could hear Leo's grandpa pottering around in the small kitchen next door, Simmons slipped her hand over Leo's where it rested on his knee, "I'm sorry, Leo."

"He's happy, that's the main thing. At least I think he is. It's hard to tell because he wouldn't dare tell me if he wasn't, because as far as he's concerned I can't exist." Leo's brow furrowed, he chewed his lip, concentrating on something.

"I'm not very good with the whole comforting thing…" Jemma trailed off.

"You're doing fine. I don't talk about stuff as much as I should. That's what me ma said the last time I was home, that if I couldn't talk to her about everything, then I needed to fine someone who I could. I just need someone to listen." Leo pursed his lips, "I left home just as he was getting really bad. I remember the first time he forgot me name. I wasn't strong enough to stick around and watch him forget everything else, it's one of the reasons I didn't become an architect like me da'."

"Look at you though, Fitz!" Jemma curled her fingers round his hand, "You're the best engineer I've ever met, and I never would have met you if you hadn't."

"I bet you're wondering why he lives in our garden though right?"

"You needed to keep an eye on him?"

"He couldn't remember which way to go when he walked out the house anymore." Leo stood walking a metre to the cabinet, running a finger over the old photo frames, "He almost got run over I don't know how many times, he was living off a diet of tinned soup and shortbread. At least this way he gets one good meal a day."

"Is he on medicine?" Jemma asked quietly.

"Yeah, tablets, they keep him stable but there's no cure for this type of disease yet." Leo Fitz glanced at her with _that_ look in his eyes. The rare look he gave her when he needed a hug but was too proud to ask for one.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck carefully, as he placed his hands on her back. Jemma let him bury his head in her shoulder with a sigh.

"Can you pass the neutrion probe, Jemma?" Fitz asked from the side of the bed.

Jemma looked away from her notebook was held above her head, "Where is it?"

"Bedside table."

Jemma looked to her left, lifting up a book to look underneath it, "It's not here Fitz."

"Yeah it 's," Fitz said agitated, "Behind the pot. No, no." He huffed as Jemma missed it once again.

"This?"

"No," Fitz sighed, "For God's sake Jemma. I'll just." He reached over her, stretching, he came to the conclusion he wasn't going to reach it from where he was, and so he stood up precariously, placing his foot in-between her knees to try and reach it again, his hand on the section of headboard above an indifferent Jemma, steading himself barely. Then he made a wrong move with his other foot, pulling the bedcover out from underneath himself, losing his grip on the headboard, he yelped.

He was face to face with Jemma Simmons, their noses almost touching, one thigh in-between her legs, he was pressed up against her with hands either side of her head. The only thing he could think though was how nice it felt and how warm she was. He gulped, his body heating up, ears burning. Her lips were parted in shock.

"Jem?" Leo said, "I should probably …."

"Yeah," Jemma gulped.

That was moment Leo's brother, Alfie chose to barge in. Leo rolled off Jemma and onto the floor, but it was too late.

Alfie burst out into loud guffaws, falling to the floor, "I was goona ask ya if ye wanted to play some rugby since Hamish just got 'ere, looks like you two were getting in some exercise of your own, 'ey Leo?" Alfie wiped a tear from his eye as he snickered.

Fitz jumped up, scowling, his ears burning.

"You goona play wit' us Leo?" He heard Hamish call up the stairs.

"Come on, Jem." Leo said quickly, aware that he couldn't leave her alone with Alfie now he'd seen 'that'. Leo kicked Alfie in the side as he walked through the door, but he just kept sniggering.

"Hamish! Mandy!" Leo grinned, hugging his oldest brother tight. Hamish looked most like their dad, with pale ginger curls and deep green eyes, built with broad shoulders and a few extra inches, he looked like the stereotypical Scotsman.

"Who's this then?" Hamish asked as Leo greeted Mandy, Hamish's long-time Girlfriend.

"Jemma Simmons." Jemma told them, still awkward from the incident in Leo's room.

"Jemma's my Best Friend, Colleague, and Lab Partner." Fitz nodded to Jemma.

"And part time lover," Alfie yelled over the bannister, before erupting into raucous laughter one more.

"He…" Leo opened his mouth to explain, and then realised he didn't have an explanation.

Hamish clapped him on the back, "Let's jus' go play some Rugby , ey?"

"I dunno, I've never been much good…" Leo mumbled.

"Oh com'on it'll be fun." Hamish insisted, "Hurry up, Alfie, we're going out back."

Half an hour later Mrs Fitz, Mandy, and Jemma were sat in the lounge, it was beginning to get dark, when the quiet was broken.

The back door slammed and sound of frequent footfall drew closer, "Ma'!" A worried voice rang out, it was Amelia. The door swung open. The 17 year old was still had her wellies and coat on, "There was a pile up, an' Leo was on the bottom. Da' thinks he's hurt bad."

The older women ran into the dining room as Hamish and Alfie half supported half carried Leo in from the garden, closely followed by Mr Fitz. Everyone was talking at once. Leo's face was scrunched up in pain; he was trying very hard not to cry. Everyone was crowded around him; Jemma couldn't get to him. If she could just get though, she could help.

"I'm sorry Ma'." Alfie was white faced.

"What do we do?"

"Take him to hospital?"

"Can anyone tell what's wrong?"

"Should I get an ice pack?"

"Argh! Everybody!" Leo yelled with as much force and anger as he could muster, "Jemma has PhDs in Immunology an' Genetic Cellular Biology. She's practically a Doctor… no, scratch that, she is a Doctor, wit' some extra qualifications thrown in as well. If ya'd just let her though she can bloody tell ye what's wrong wit' me!" He was breathing hard, and with that he collapsed against his brothers.

The outburst had silenced everybody, they turned to look at Jemma in awe.

"Would you mind popping him on the table please?" Jemma asked politely, but it wasn't a request. "Amelia," Jemma called on the girl, but focused on Fitz, "Would mind going under the bed in my room and getting the silver case out of my suitcase?"

As Amelia ran off the Fitz family watched as Jemma asked, "Where's the pain Fitz?"

"Left side of me torso." His face was still contorted in pain.

"Should we get some painkillers for him?" Mandy asked.

Jemma unzipped his coat and began to unbutton his shirt, "I'll see whether it's serious enough to go to hospital first. Best not to give him anything until that's decided in case they want to give him something it might interfere with." She looked at Leo apologetically, "Sorry Fitz."

"'S 'kay," He hissed as she opened his shirt to reveal an angry red and purple bruise down his side.

"External bruising in the External Oblique and Rectus Abdominus," She said aloud, more for her benefit than anyone else's. Anyway, she thought his family deserved to know what was going on, even if they didn't understand it. They stood vigil around the table, watching her work.

"Are you going to have to check my bones manually?" Fitz questioned bitterly, not enamoured by the idea of anyone touching his injury.

Amelia appeared at the doorway, passing Jemma the silver case. Simmons opened it and positioned one of the pieces of equipment above the bruise, "No, I'm not going to put you through that." She pressed a couple of buttons and scanned his torso, checking his bones for density and struscture.

She sighed with relief, then remember he wasn't out of the woods yet, "No broken bones, just going to check for damage to any internal organs, I'm worried you might have …hurt your spleen."

"Ruptured?" Fitz bit his lip.

"We'll see but I don't think so." Jemma shook her head uncertainly; pressing his thumb against the small needle attached to her other piece of equipment to take his blood, testing levels of different blood components. Splenic ruptures were often cause by contact sports and Fitz had been playing without padding on frozen ground with men noticeably larger than him.

The machine beeped for five long seconds before showing her the results, she double checked to be sure before exhaling, "Just external bruising, you can get him so Ibuprofen now." She told them all.

She watched as the entire Fitz family collectively relaxed.

No more rugby though, in fact you should probably get some rest… Leo." Jemma was starting to like the sound of his first name more and more.

Leo Fitz chuckled, "Deal!" He sat up, clutching his injury as carefully as possible, he moved to the edge of the table, he put a hand on the point where her shoulder met her neck and smiled softly, "Thanks Jemma."

Alfie helped down, and put arm around Leo's shoulders to support him as they made their way up to Leo's room.

**And there you go!**


End file.
